my_muppets_show_appfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Captain Vegetable/The Count's MMSMath
Muppythagorean Triplets Max Coins are an interesting series of numbers, and fairly simple. Each Muppets has a non-unique Base Number to identify their Max Tables. The Single-dressers have numbers 5 through 8. Double-Dressers have numbers 16 through 34 by 2's. Triple-dressers have numbers 38 through 54 by 2's. The actual Max Coin value is a function of the Muppets Base Number (BN) multiplied by 40 times Muppet level (LV) plus 10, or: BN x X 40) + 10 This means that all Level 1 Muppets have maxes that are multiples of 50. Similarly, all Muppet Maxes at Level 15 are multiples of 610. (15 x 40 plus 10.) Sometimes the logic behind the game will help puzzle out better gameplay. Sometimes it gives smarty-Artie's something to talk about instead of the weather. And sometimes it produces strange statements like this: In the Kitchen; using the Max Coins of 3 Muppets at the same level - any level - but the same level; VEGGIES SQUARED plus WALTER SQUARED equals ZOOT SQUARED. This is the classic Pythagorean Theorem where A^2 + B^2 = C^2. By way of for-instance: in the Kitchen at Level 8: Can anyone find another Muppythagorean Triplet, on a single Stage using Max Coins? Start with simple Pythagorean Triplets like 3-4-5 or 5-12-13 and multiply each of the three numbers by any other (low!) number to form larger triplets, (like 6-8-10; 9-12-15) and find Muppets with those same Base Numbers (BNs). Muppets Listed by the Max Coins - Base Number (BN) ''Advanced Class:Discovering Triplets If you are following this bizarre train of thought, let me throw in one final bit of confusion. All '''Pythagorean Triplets' can be developed with a simple relation - from 3-4-5 through 64-1023-1025 and beyond. *Choose two positive whole numbers, where P>Q *P and Q have no common factors *One number is Even, one number is Odd The formula A^2 + B^2 = C^2 is satisfied where the following is true: *A=2PQ *B=P^2 - Q^2 *C=P^2 + Q^2 Try P=2 and Q=1. What are A, B, and C? There Are Really Only 16 Different Rate Tables In total there are only 16 different Rates Tables for all Muppets, easily identified by their initial Level 1, zero- Rate which range from 2 Coins (Muppet Theater : Durwood Clapper) to 17 Coins (The Ship : Sweetums). Just divide the highest Rate (Level 15, 4 ''') by '''17 to get the (more or less) lowest rate - if you take Camilla's rate of 221 and divide by 17 you get 13 - her initial Level-1, zero- Rate. Rate Tables: they are predictable and based on a fairly simple formula. Rather than lay out the formulas yet, (they are complicated by rounding twice) I'll 'predict' the next table to be created with a Level 1 Zero- Rate of 18 Coins and highest Rate of 306. Maybe it will come back to haunt me - like Alice Cooper's band, The Vile Bunch in The Muppet Show - but I'll guess that this chart will be the Rate for, maybe, the next Special Edition Muppet on The Ship. CV Category:Blog posts